


A Story of The Stars

by doremy



Category: CeVIO, Vocaloid
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Mythology & Folklore, Story within a Story, ahhh why this is so hard to tag, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doremy/pseuds/doremy
Summary: The story of two sisters, a group of gods, and how an ancient race of humans doomed themselves to walk a deserted planet.
Relationships: IA (Vocaloid) & ONE (CeVIO)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	A Story of The Stars

Once, a very, very long time ago, humans lived alone on the lush planet of Hyacintha. They had each other and animals as company, but as an intelligent species, they lived alone. The labored alone, they ate alone, they built alone. The only other one they knew was their creator; Yuecheng, as they called him. The God of Creation.

Yuecheng was not cruel; he sent rains and sun and snow and wind to the humans. He gave them food, and he guided them to shelter (all this done spiritually, of course). However, he was aware of the humans' loneliness, so he decided to do something about it.

He created another God; a female. He did so by creating a form from the clouds; she was named Aria, the Goddess of Light. Yuecheng gave her the task of raising and lowering the sun and moon and bringing joy to the humans. She did this, and she did this well.

The humans rejoiced Aria's arrival; they threw feasts and contests and competitions, as well as creating many, many beautiful things. Aria was a kind, soft girl, reflecting the qualities of the clouds into her personality. She appreciated everything the humans did for her— most importantly, Aria made sure all humans had a home and warmth and love. Hyacintha flourished in love and happiness.

But alas, all things must come to an end; the humans became used to Aria's presence; they no longer threw feasts. They no longer rejoiced daily; Hyacintha had become peaceful once more.

Aria joined Yuecheng in the heavens, though she visited the humans when she deemed it worthy. Whenever she did, the humans would welcome her happily with love and joy.

However, Aria became used to the humans as the humans had her. She longed for someone else to play with; someone who had the same light and abilities as her. Humans _were_ quite delicate, after all.

So she asked her 'father' Yuecheng for a playmate; one might dare say she asked for a sister. After a time of consideration, Yuecheng relented. He granted Aria's wish for a sister, and from the stars he pulled a constellation; Orion.

Orion, unlike Aria, was not soft or kind; she was what one might describe as 'cold'. She rarely showed any emotion— and perhaps that was coming from the characteristics of her origin; the cold, desolate area of space.

The humans did not know what to think of Orion; she was everything that Aria was not. She was strange to them; a foreign stranger trying to take their beloved Goddess away.

Aria was blissfully unaware of the humans' jealousy towards Orion. Instead, she dedicated all of her time to showing Orion everything on Hyacintha, from the sky and earth to the sun and animals. Orion learned about the world, and slowly came to understand it.

But the ancient humans ruined it.

They devised a plan to trap Orion and kill her; over time of staying with Aria, they understood that Gods had but one weakness: a poisonous plant they called the 'Shadethicket'. As the Goddess of Night was coming back from a long hike with her sister, the humans trapped her. But just as they were about to kill her, Aria arrived. Horrified, Aria released her sister from the trap and turned on the humans.

'Why?' She cried. 'Why did you do this?'

'Because,' the chieftain replied. 'Orion was trying to take you from us.'

'I _chose_ to go with her!' Aria screamed. 'She's my sister!'

The humans were foolish; they circled around Aria and Orion, threatening them with the Shadethicket plant. The two young Goddesses shied away, which only fueled the humans into threatening them further.

In the heavens, Yuecheng witnessed what was happening to his spawns and began to fuel with rage. The God of Creation flew down to Hyacintha and sent the Shadethicket away. In a booming voice, he demanded to know what happened. The humans became aware of what they had done and shamefully cast their gazes to the ground.

'Fools,' Yuecheng boomed. 'You haven't a clue of what you have done? We grant you music, song, fire and water and this is how you repay us? Unforgivable.'

Yuecheng striped the humans of shelter and music and song. He took their fire and water, and returned Hyacintha to what it had been before; a desolate wasteland. The God of Creation returned to the heavens, and a vicious storm began to brew in the clouds. The humans realized what a mistake they had made; they had no shelter to shield them from the heavens' rage. Desperately, the humans begged Aria and Orion for help, but the two Goddesses refused.

'You attempted murder on me just as I came to understand you.' Orion snarled. 'That is unforgivable. No assistance will come from me. Not now, not _ever_.'

Aria simply shook her head sadly. 'You attempted to murder my sister. I'm afraid that I cannot assist you, humans. Not now, but perhaps in the future, after you have redeemed yourselves.'

The two Goddesses then left, leaving the weeping mothers and fathers and girls and boys behind them, forcing humanity to innovate and create with their own hands and minds. This historical event eventually brought humanity to what it is today; innovative and independent.

Now, what happens after the Goddesses' leave is a variety of things; some say Orion's rage became the earthquakes and tsunamis with Aria's sobs becoming the hurricanes and tornadoes that plague the human population to this day. Others say that Orion left her sister alone after they had traveled to the Cirrus Mountains, and Aria's tears became the Great Rivers that flow from them.

The most popular and most accepted of the endings is Orion leaving to the mountains, perhaps to leave the humans and Aria behind to think. Aria, saddened and heartbroken by both her sister's leave and humanity's downfall, retreated to the heavens to find condolence in Yuecheng. They say that Yuecheng could not properly comfort Aria due to still being enraged at the humans, causing the younger Goddess to retreat farther into the cosmos, where her tears formed the Violet, Silver and White streaks of stardust. Violet for herself, Silver for Orion and White for humanity.

* * *

"...and that is the end of the story." Luka concluded, patting Piko's head.

Miku whined a high-pitched wail. "But it's a _sidehanger_!"

"It's _cliffhanger_ you dumb-dumb!" Neru sneered.

"But I want another story!" Miku wailed, tearing up in distress.

Luka sighed softly and patted Miku's head, smiling. "Don't worry, little one. Tomorrow I will tell you the story of the Moon Goddess and the White Comet."

Miku immediately stoped crying. "Really?"

Luka smiled and nodded. "Really."

_"Yaaay!"_

A tug to her dress caused Luka to glance down. Len was looking up at his caretaker with wide, sky blue eyes. Luka smiled softly before crouching down to meet the eyelevel of the little boy. "What is it, Len?"

"Um..." Len began to fidget with his shirt collar. "Is... Is it really true that no one knows what happened to Aira and Omiat?"

"Aria and Orion." Luka corrected. "And yes, I'm afraid it is true. No one knows where Aria _or_ Orion went."

"Then I'll find them." Len squeaked, his voice cracking as he attempted to sound determined. "Rinny wants to find her too!"

Luka smiled. "Then go ahead. I'm sure Orion and Aria would be glad to finally be found. They'll have been alone for a long time, after all."

"Yeah! I want to keep them company. _Rinny-nii! Let's go and find Aira and Omiat tomorrow!"_

"Wait, wait, no! No, no, _I still have to watch you tomorrow—!"_

**Author's Note:**

> from my wattpad account. decided to publish this after having a weird dream. this will be the starting point for a series of short stories that all take place in the same world of


End file.
